Perfecto
by Giny Scully
Summary: Si Booth decide irse de Washington, ¿Cómo reaccionaria Brennan? Una idea de cómo podría terminar la quinta temporada.


**Disclaimer:** "Perfecto" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth y Brennan son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota:** Se acaba la quinta, irremediablemente en una semana. Están manteniendo un hermetismo total sobre lo que puede o no puede pasar, sólo hay una cosa clara, (spoiler) ambos pueden irse… Esta es mi versión, una de las muchas que tengo.

Como suele pasar normalmente, no se parecerá nada a la real, así que cualquier similitud, pura coincidencia, pero antes de la season finale, lo que para mi serian los 5 últimos minutos de temporada.

**Tipo:** NR-13 o tal ver NR-18. No sé me da bien esto de poner rating.

**Escrito en mayo de 2010.**

**Espero que os guste.  
**

**

* * *

**

Seeley Joseph Booth no es perfecto, aunque a simple vista pudiera parecerlo.

Sufre el síndrome del caballero andante debido a una niñez desdichada. Desea y espera rescatar a todo el mundo de todo, incluso de sí mismos, aunque ellos no quieran. Lo que le convierte en un arrogante paternalista… con bonita sonrisa, eso sí.

Espía a los novios de la madre de su hijo, a las chicas que se acercan a Jared, a los profesores y a los padres de los amigos de Parker y a cualquier persona que se acerque a menos de dos kilómetros de la doctora Brennan. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo es que no entiende porque esto molesta tanto.

Él no da su confianza a nadie que no haya investigado antes…

Tiene tendencia a renombrar a la gente en contra de su voluntad, con apodos aparentemente peyorativos, intentando ocultar un enorme complejo de inferioridad, seguramente debido a la ya nombrada infancia traumática, que intenta olvidar.

Ha tenido graves problemas con el juego y alguno pequeño con la bebida. Se ha acostado con dos hermanas mellizas al mismo tiempo y ha mantenido relaciones vacías buscando un afecto que no ha reconocido en ninguna persona, excepto en su abuelo y en su hijo.

Es alto, guapo, sexy, inteligente, tiene buena puntería y un sexto sentido para calar a la gente.

Sin embargo, ya ni eso se le da bien.

Él cree que son los efectos secundarios de un tumor que le nublo la mente, pero lo que no entiende, es que es a ella a la que no comprende.

Él tampoco sintió nunca, lo que siente por ella.

No se lo esperaba.

No se esperaba que ella llamara a su puerta siete horas antes de que tuviera que abandonar la ciudad inexorablemente y sin opción alguna a renuncia.

No para él.

No se esperaba que ella se presentara ante él llorando. No se esperaba que le rogara por su vida que no se fuera, que desertara, que mandara a la mierda al ejército.

No se lo esperaba.

No de ella.

No de Brennan.

No de la mujer que le rechazo.

No de la mujer que acepto con indiferente resignación su marcha tres días antes.

¿En qué planos diferentes de la realidad habían estado viviendo?

Ella no lo quería.

Él lo sabía.

Si ella le hubiera querido él lo sabría.

Lo tenía que haber sabido.

Debería de haberlo sabido.

Como había sabido lo de los narcisos y lo de Júpiter. Como sabía que moría por él, pero que jamás se permitiría amarlo…

Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera seguido luchando.

No se esperaba que le cogiera de la ropa y le besara con desesperación. Sin preguntas, sin respuestas, entre lágrimas. No se esperaba que prácticamente le arrancara la camiseta y que se colgara de sus caderas.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal.

Deseaba demasiado sentir el cuerpo de Brennan sobre el suyo, como para pensar en nada más que corresponderla.

Le daba lo mismo que fuera sexo por pena, por desesperación o por soledad.

Si por algún casual moría en aquella nueva misión en Somalia y como bien decía Brennan no existía el cielo, le compensaría saber que ya lo había tocado. Ya había tocado el cielo. Los labios de Bones recorriendo su cuerpo eran el cielo.

Hacer el amor con ella era mucho mejor que el cielo.

No tenía definición alguna.

Durante años había fantaseado con lo que sería tener sexo con ella. Bones presumía de ser muy buena en la cama y él se sabía bastantes buenos trucos. A parte, por supuesto, de que nunca había hecho el amor con alguien a quien amara tanto. Con alguien de quién tuviera el pleno convencimiento de que era el amor de su vida.

Hacer el amor con Temperance Brennan resulto mucho mejor que bueno, fue increíble. Ella era pasión y dulzura. Deseo, desesperación y entrega absoluta. Se acoplaba a su cuerpo como si fuera parte de él. Hacer el amor con Temperance Brennan fue un sueño hecho realidad, su sueño americano personalizado.

Tanto como despertarse con ella utilizándole de almohada, completamente desnuda, expuesta, adorablemente sexy.

Ese recuerdo le acompañaría siempre y le ayudaría a morir en paz, si fuera el caso.

Lo que no sabía es si le sería más o menos difícil vivir, ahora que sabía a ciencia cierta lo que se estaba perdiendo.

No se lo esperaba.

La dejo dormida en la cama. Tenía ganas de huir. Más de las que nunca tuvo. Quería el recuerdo intacto, sin un despertar amargo. No sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Bones. Nunca había estado tan perdido.

No se lo esperaba.

Mientras la preparaba el desayuno y un discurso por el cual daba por sabido que aquello que había pasado era simplemente un regalo de despedida, ella se acerco por detrás, le agarro por la cintura y le beso la espalda mientras susurraba...

- Te amo.

Seeley Joseph Booth no era perfecto, pero por primera vez en su vida, no le importo.

FIN

Y ahora dar al boton y decirme si os gusto.


End file.
